Ancient Devil
The Ancient Devil is an archaic soul that came from 100,000 years ago in the Sky Spill Continent. He had a subordinate named Whitedemon, and both of them came from the Divine Realm. Plot This Ancient Devil had followed several Empyreans 100,000 years ago to exterminate Empyrean Primordius and the force he established on the Holy Demon Continent. However, those Empyreans had vast, immeasurable armies, and the Ancient Devil was only a minor foot soldier amongst them. Soon after the great war began, the Ancient Devil had his mortal body destroyed by someone else and for some inexplicable reason, he had been sealed in the Sea of Miracles. The Ancient Devil had spent an immense amount of effort creating his plans for a comeback. It had been preparing for this for thousands of years already in the Sea of Miracles. In these last 100,000 years, the Ancient Devil had developed a character that could not be more cautious.The Ancient Devil did not trust anyone. If Yang Yun decided to do something to him while it was seizing Lin Ming’s body and it finally became the victim in all this then it truly would be an idiot. It started with Yang Yun, and then came to the Sky Spill Continent and continued the next steps in its grand plan. Finally, it had chosen Lin Ming to be its mortal vessel. However, he had failed to seize Lin Ming's body, settling for Yang Yun in the end. But it did not realize that Yang Yun would assimilate his soul, slowly devouring him bit by bit. Finally, he would die with Yang Yun by the cold tip of Lin Ming's spear. Abilities This Ancient Devil was a fierce elite from 100,000 years ago. It was both skilled in the Concept of Time and the Concept of Darkness. It was exactly because it could change the flow of time with its Concept of Time that it could survive for 100,000 years in the Sea or Miracles. In terms of just its understandings towards the Concept of Time, the Ancient Devil surpassed even Old Man Good Fortune. It can be speculated that he had the ability to atleast create a time formation at 50:1 years. Although the Ancient Devil was also an officer of a Divine Realm army in the past, all he had left was an incomplete soul form. Soul force had no physical combat strength, thus it had no choice but to raise Yang Yun and rely on possessing Yang Yun’s body. Because the Ancient Devil mainly relied on Yang Yun’s own strength, he wasn’t much stronger than his subordinate Whitedemon. Demonic Charm This was to use an invisible soul force and confuse and poison the mind of an opponent, causing them to lose all strength to resist. Spectral Blood Skylock Array The Spectral Blood Skylock Array was one of the array formations that the Ancient Devil was highly proud of. It could lock down the world rules of space and time in an area, trapping a martial artist within so that they couldn’t leave. The Spectral Blood Skylock Array had to be arranged in advance. It would form a trap in an area of several miles, and once someone were to step in range of this array formation, one only had to crush a previously prepared array bead to activate the array. Once the array formation started, it would suddenly shrink and trap everyone within a 30 foot space, imprisoning all supernatural powers. Because this array formation was a trap, it was very easily hidden; it was hard for anyone to sense it. Yellow Springs Ghost Burying Array The Yellow Springs Ghost Burying Array was able to melt all life into evil spirits. It was one of the strongest array formations that the Ancient Devil understood. Relationship Whitedemon When a number of Empyreans descended to this mortal world in order to subjugate Empyrean Primordius, they brought along with them armies from the Divine Realm that were millions in number. This Ancient Devil had been one of the minor military officers, and this Whitedemon was the loyal vice-captain of the Ancient Devil. Afterwards, the two of them had been severely wounded by followers of Empyrean Primordius and sealed within the Sea of Miracles. With the Ancient Devil’s understandings of the Time Laws’ Concept of Stagnation, he had used them to change the flow of time and withstand the passing of 100,000 years. As time passed, the seal over the Sea of Miracles slightly loosened, and they took advantage of this chance, paying an immense price to escape from that calamity. Of course, this was all because they were luckier than the others and hadn’t been locked in the depths of the Sea of Miracles. Otherwise, no matter how high their cultivation was, it would have been impossible for them to emerge from it even after hundreds of thousands or millions of years. Quotes * (To devour Lin Ming, essence, energy, and spirit) “Mortal! To become my body will be your honor!”Chapter 890 – Ancient Devil “Hehe, be a good little boy and obediently let me seize your body!”Chapter 891 – Seize * (Mocking Lin Ming's abilities) "Jejejeje, I do not need to swallow your essence, energy, and soul in order to kill you all the same! In front of me you are nothing more than a little baby: useless and weak!" “Humph, the Eightfall Thunder Emperor’s Sword of Judgment? Even if the Eightfall Thunder Emperor were to personally arrive here, he still might not be able to harm me. Your cultivation is simply far too low to the point that it doesn’t even matter at all! Break for me!” * (A protacted war, to supress with absolute strength) “Is your strength almost gone? What a pity. If you had the Electric Violet Kirin Saint Body and could reach the same degree as your Ancient Phoenix Saint Body, as well as reach a third stage Life Destruction cultivation, your power of thunder might pose a little bit of a threat to me. But now, everything you’re doing is merely the useless struggles of the dying!” * (Utterly boasting) “You want to cling to your body and attempt a final battle with me in a struggle for your body? I do not fear you! Let me tell you, when I still had a body, my cultivation had reached a boundary that you cannot possibly imagine! My true form’s battle spirit has already reached silver perfection, just a single step from becoming a gold battle spirit! That is far higher than your elementary silver level! Do you actually think you can win? How stupid of you! Hahahaha!” “Give me your mortal body!” * (The prelude to the golden era) “Since ancient times, ruthlessness has always been the mark of a truly great man. All important matters should be conducted like so! Very well, then let us continue with our plans! When Whitedemon’s injuries are healed, we shall immediately commence. At that time, when we join forces, Yang Laotian and Ouye Hua will be nothing more than prey!”Chapter 893 – Narrow Escape Trivia * A gold battle spirit was something that normally only a Divine Transformation realm powerhouse would be able to comprehend. Moreover, only an outstanding Divine Transformation genius would be able to do so. For instance, Phoenix Palace Phoenix Hall disciples, Phoenix Hall Protectors, and so forth. As for those worse Divine Transformation realm powerhouses, such as the Ancient Devil that had attached itself to Yang Yun, they only managed to comprehend a perfect silver battle spirit. Refernces Category:Characters Category:Human Race Category:Enemies Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Divine Realm Category:War Casualty